


Silent Moments of the Past

by Unsung_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Tea Party, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsung_Knight/pseuds/Unsung_Knight
Summary: Death? Time Travel? Massive chaotic tea party full of dead zombie-people? This is not your typical Time Travel Tea Party. After everything began to go downhill with our favorite group of Shinobi, Death decided to intervene. Not out of the goodness of his (non-existent) heart of course. This is Death we're talking about! He was bored. And what better way to stop that from happening than hosting a Tea Party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had previously wrote this story and posted it on another website. After getting getting a message, I decided to post the original story. Everyone...thank Lixx22.

Chapter 1: Death's tea party  
.  
.  
.  
"WH-what," A blonde male groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He hissed in pain and quickly closed them due to the bright sun. He lifted his arm to block out the light before once again opening his eyes. As he did, he looked around his surroundings. His jaw dropped. Instead of a full out torn battlefield, he was in a huge meadow, one that looked like no one has even taken a single step into in centuries. The trees surrounding the area were huge; they look like they could touch the heavens. A river ran through a field filled with wild flowers and tall grass. The place looked like it was taken right out of a storybook.

Slowly getting up, he looked around to see if anyone else was there. "Where am I?"

He began to walk towards the river. The blonde kept his guard up, this could be an illusion for all he knew. As he walked closer the river he heard laughter in the distance; also the distinct sound of dishes and the smell of food in the air. There was even a couple of shouts and laughter.

The blonde quickly ducked into the tall grass and silently followed the voices. They all sounded familiar to him. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

As he got closer, something or someone kept on pushing him to get closer and faster to the location. As he did thought, Naruto ended up failing a rather basic rule, to always be aware of your surroundings. Because of that he ended up having to learn it head on… literally.

"Damn it," He cursed holding his head in pain.

"Troublesome," The other groaned as he rubbed his own head.

"Shikamaru?" The blonde said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked up towards him, "Naruto ugh… troublesome"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Naruto…"

"How did we get here?"

"Naruto…"

"What happened, one moment we were…?" Naruto stopped talking when Shikamaru put one of his trench knives under his neck.

"Heh… sorry," Naruto nervously laughed. He looked rather pale too. Shikamaru brought back his knife, but still making sure to have it in hand.

"I don't know where we are," Shikamaru whispered, "Or how we got here. It doesn't look or feel like a Genjutsu. But still…"

"I wonder where everyone else is," Naruto murmured.

Shikamaru gave him a serious look. "I don't know. Last thing I remember was that I was defending someone and felt something hit me before I blacked out… I think I blacked out. You..?"

Naruto scratched his face as he tried to remember the last thing he can "I was in the front lines. I notice that Hinata was surrounded. I knew she could take them easily, and she did. But the moment she finished them… one of them appeared and she kind of didn't see him and I took the hit and I blacked out…"

"Neither of you blacked out," Slurred out a voice. "You two died and ended up here."

Naruto and Shikamaru paled at the voice for two reasons. One, despite the fact the words were slurred out, they could easily tell who it was. The second reason is that they got caught off guard.

The two teens jump into the air and away from the third person. Naruto had out a kunai, one in each hand. Shikamaru had by now both of his trench knives clenched in his hands. The two glared at the other. But it quickly turned into gob smacked when the other just turned his back at them and walked away.

"You two better come with me… There is a tea party and we can't be late for its," He began to sway around before falling flat on his face. "Ow… I hate my life."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other before turning to the third person. They silently agreed and hurried to his side.

"Neji… Is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Wha-… of course it's me," Neji groaned as he attempted to get up, only to fall back down. "I think I think I had too much tea."

"Are you sure it was tea…Neji?" Shikamaru said slowly.

"It's not… it's actually sake. But there is tea and other stuff," Neji pointed in front of him. The other two looked at the direction he was pointing at. Their jaws dropped at the sight. Not even that far off, there was a table that could hold several people. The table was filled with different kinds of foods and drinks. There were other people sitting at the table. People who they believed they would never see again.

Neji got back up, dusted himself off, and wobbled back at the table. He sat next to a man that looks like a younger Hiashi. The man slap Neji on his back jokingly, which only caused Neji to cry into his own arms . The man looked alarm but he just let Neji cry it off. The other people at the table continued on with the party.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto gulped.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said.

"Is this really happening?" Naruto asked.

"…" Shikamaru did not know how to respond to that. He was looking at the people who were sitting around the table. Doing a head count on who exactly was there. After each name he paled a bit more and more. That goes for Naruto as well when he did a head count.

Neji, Hizashi, Jiraiya, Kabuto, Itachi, Shizune, Zabuza, Asuma, and Shikaku everyone that had died. For Shikamaru, seeing his father and teacher made him stop in his tracks. As for Naruto it was seeing his godfather. They were both speechless. Then the entire table turned their entire attention to the two boys. That only made it even worse. They could still remember how most of them died. They decided to take a page out of someone's book… they fainted.

"Well… they took it rather well," Jiraiya laughed in his drink.

Others added their own thoughts to it, while others shook heads in disbelief.

"What do you expect, to them we are dead. Now we are drinking and laughing like no tomorrow," Asuma sighed as he lit up a cigarette. "Well… almost everyone"

Everyone looked down the table to see a sobbing Neji, who was now banging his head against the table.

"Still… How are we going to explain this," Kabuto said, waving around his hand lazily. "Even I don't know what's going on. All I know is that we're dead and now this…"

"I don't even know what's going on," Shizune said, "All I know is that one moment I was healing multiple people, only for one of them to attack me out of nowhere. Next thing I know, I'm here and dead…"

"Dead…" Hizashi said in an unpleasant tone. "I was the first one to die and ended up here alone with Miss Crazy for God knows how long."

He pointed at the very end of the table. There sitting on a simple but intimidating armchair, sat a figure wearing a conical straw hat that had a light sage green cloth that acted as a semi veil, hiding her face from view. She wore a tight fitted kimono with long selves that she could easily hide her hands in along with a green sash. The main color of the kimono was white with purple, green and grey yarrows on the gown.

She sat calmly, slowly drinking her tea. A small smirk was on her face but the others could not see it. Looking up, she saw that Jiraiya and Shikaku had picked up the two teens and placed them in empty seats; their heads on the table, using their arms as pillows as they slept.

'Everyone is almost here.' She thought as she drank her tea 'Now all we need is to wait for the others…'

"That was like… almost twelve years ago," Shizune said looking at the former branch member.

"Yes twelve years here waiting for something," Hizashi responded, lifting a cup. "Apparently she has plans and has been waiting for the rest of the key players to arrive."

"For what exactly," Itachi asked him with barely a sideways glance.

"It'll be easier to explain once everyone else has arrived for the party," Hizashi shook his head.

"There's going to be more," Asuma frowned. "How many more are going to die in the war for this."

"Just look at how many more open seats there are left," Zabuza pointed out at the end of the table. There were four empty seats, "Now we just wait till they get here."

Rustling was heard behind the table. Almost everyone turned to see a purple haired woman in a trench coat walk towards the table. She was openly glaring at Kabuto. Said person, was gulping down his drink nervously avoiding the glare.

"Well hello there, Anko," Jiraiya smiled at her.

Anko glared at the old pervert before reaching into her pockets. A surprise look was on her face when she took out nothing.

"You don't have your weapons on hand when you seek to kill someone." The female from the end of the table murmured out loud enough to be heard. "Why don't you sit and wait for the others to come and have some tea."

"You're asking me sit with two traitors and have tea with them. You got one thing c-" Anko was interrupted when she spotted a huge plate of dango appearing on the table in front of the empty chairs. "Dango…"

Everyone sweat drop as they saw Anko sit down and immediately digging into the plate of sweets. Completely ignoring everyone stares.

"Urg… my head," Naruto grumbled, as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe that I actually dreamt that Ero-Sennin and everyone else was alive and drinking tea…"

"That wasn't really a dream, Naruto," Jiraiya said, ignoring the nickname.

Naruto turned to his god-father with wide eyes, "Ero-Sennin?"

"Who else, kid?" Jiraiya said to him.

Naruto launched himself at the Sannin and hugged the man. Silently sobbing against him, mumbling out undefined words, Jiraiya put his arm around Naruto to comfort him. A small reunion for the two…

Shikamaru raised his head up from the table and yawned. "Troublesome nightmare…"

"Nightmare?" Asuma asked looking at his student. "What would make you think this is a nightmare?"

"Try spending twelve years with this, the party never ends" Hizashi butted in. "Believe me, after the first few hours, I was ready to either kill myself again or kill her."

"Shikamaru," Shikaku turned to see his only son look at him and Asuma with wide eyes. "This is real… As real as it gets."

The female at the head of the table smiled as she watched the scene. Even though they were dead, they were happy to see each other. She saw the teenager jumped from his seat and hugged his father before turning to hug the man next to him, the man who was/is his teacher and second father. Let's not forget the other two. Jiraiya and Naruto broke apart and began to talk. Now it looks like the blond wanted to kill the older man who suddenly had a perverted smile on his face.

A butterfly came fluttering down, landing on her plate. Smiling she reached out, the butterfly came and rested on her hand, "Take a seat, have some tea. We are waiting for two more to join in our festivities."

Shizune and Kabuto listened to her whispering to the butterfly and watched it fly off. They watched it fly into the tall grass to only be turned into smoke and be replaced by a male wearing a long hooded green coat.

Everyone turned to see the teen, most of them not being able to place a name on him.

"Shino," Naruto waved at him. Shikamaru sat back down in his seat, and nodded his head as Shino passed him. The third rookie sat in his seat. He didn't say or react to his surroundings.

"Who's left now, Miss Crazy?" Zabuza asked as he began drinking another bottle of alcohol.

"Sand," Miss Crazy, as she has now been dubbed, said.

Shikamaru brows furrowed. He was going to ask a question when something hit him over the head. Multiple times.

"You Damn Idiot!" A blond female screamed as she hit Shikamaru over the head with an oversized fan. "Why did you take that hit?"

Shikaku and Naruto, who were on either side of the poor male edged away,

"Temari!" Shikamaru managed to squeeze in, "Can you stop, you troublesome woman!"

Temari dropped her fan, and now glared down at him. "Why? Why did you take that attack? You were needed more. Why?"

Shikamaru got up from his seat and grabbed hold of Temari, startling her and half of the table, "Troublesome woman, I needed you."

Temari fought back the tears but she clung on to him and hid her face in his vest, "You bastard..."

"I know," Shikamaru agreed.

Miss Crazy coughed to get their attention, "I don't want to ruin the moment, but our last guest has arrived."

Everyone turned to the end of the table to see the last member. It made a few of them pale. Well three of them, Shikamaru, Temari and Kabuto.

"Gaara you're also in this," Naruto said to the red head but Gaara's attention was pointed at the Nara that was holding his older sister.

Temari let go of Shikamaru and quickly wipe away the tears. "Not you too, Gaara..."

"Where are we? Gaara asked as he stayed in his spot, he glanced around the table. Kabuto was attempting to hide from his view. Itachi just stayed in his seat, calmly eating a rice ball.

"Now that you have arrived now we can get down to business," Miss Crazy smiled as she rose from her seat. She stood to be 5'5, leaning of both arms against the table, "If you three can take a seat."

Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara took a seat; there was something about the female's voice, which made them respond without issue. At that, everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and sat straight in their seats.

"Good," She said, as she sat back down in her seat, "Hizashi-san, if you would."

Hizashi cleared his voice and stood up, "Now that everyone has arrived to this… party. Are there any questions before we begin?"

Anko, who had a toothpick in one hand, pointed it at Kabuto, "I have two, why are they here? And why are we here?"

"Good question, but difficult to answer," The designated spokesperson said. "We are here because we have a task that would change everything."

"Change what?" Temari asked folding her arms.

"A chance to change the total outcome of this war and our future if you play your cards right," Crazy said in a light, flippant tone.

"You make it sound like we can actually change what has already happen," Shikaku stated. He glanced at her with calculating eyes.

"What if I told you that…What has actually happened hasn't happen yet if we play along," She said.

Shikaku and Shikamaru both held identical expressions while trying to figure out the implications of what she was saying. The rest of the table held similar expressions.

"Are you implying that has already happened can be erased," Gaara asked in a monotones voice. "Or…you can make it so never happen."

"No wonder they made you Kazekage at such a young age, Gaara-sama," Crazy said.

Then it clicked in Shikamaru head, then not a second behind, his father also came to the same conclusion.

"What you are implying… is… impossible," Shikaku said to Crazy. "Then again… this is also impossible."

"What are they talking about," Naruto asked not knowing what was going on.

Jiraiya frowned taking in what was going on. He noticed the only calm one was Hizashi. "Do you know what's going on, Hizashi?"

"Yes," He replied bluntly. "What she is saying and going to do is all too real."

"Time travel," Itachi said and even though his face held an empty look, the way he said his words sounded soft and surprising. "Can this actually happen?"

"Of course it can happen," Crazy waved off. "That's why I gathered all of you."

"We all have a place in this game," Hizashi said, "I-"

"How the hell is this a damn game," Anko seethed.

"Simple," Crazy said as she reached for her hat, "All of you played either a small or big role during the course of your lives. Think of it as a butterfly effect."

Removing the straw hat, half of the people gasped once they saw who the one who summoned them was. She had a round face, which held a huge smile. Her eyes were a deep blue almost black shade. Dark hair tied up in a high bun, with bangs covering her forehead and the sides of her head in a swept motion. She looked to be in her mid to late teens.

"I believe I should make my introduction," The dark haired teen said "My name is Tomoko Akira. I used a forbidden seal that cost me my soul. I lost it to the Shinigami and Lord Shinigami gave me a deal that I couldn't refuse."

"Tomoko Akira," Jiraiya said with wide eyes. "Raise no Tomoko, Tomoko of the Otherworld."

"My god…" Zabuza looked at Tomoko, agape. "I remember that name. That name gave everyone back home nightmares. Raise no Tomoko, the one who can open doors that no one can get into. You have one of the highest assassination rates from what I heard."

"Senpai," Anko whispered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shikaku groaned in his hands. "Even in death you managed to make my life troublesome."

"You know her dad?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Tomoko, there was something about her face that looked familiar.

Asuma started to laugh at Shikaku discomfort. "Tomoko is Shikaku's sister in law."

"We are getting off topic," Hizashi coughed.

"Right… As I was saying, Lord Shinigami made me a deal. If I can bring him certain souls, then…"

"If we go through with this, all we have to do is give him what he wants," Neji said, finally over both of his crying and drunk spells. "Is that all…"

"Or is there another catch…" Shikamaru said.

Tomoko stared down everyone on the table, before letting out a deep sigh, "Lord Shinigami is an extremely patient god. At one point everyone dies. What he wants is the official death of the so called immortals and many others. All the casualties of the war would be gone from his domain, yes. But… What he really wants… is something that I cannot tell you at the moment"

"Are we tied to this deal you are speaking of," Gaara asked. Everyone turned and stared at her. "If we are…"

Tension filled the air.

"No… No one sitting at this table besides me is part of the deal," Tomoko said, a lot of the people let out a sigh of relief. "I pick each one of you for specific reasons, but in order for this to work you have to make a pact to him."

Everyone froze.

"And by pact you mean…" Temari said in a careful tone.

"What she means is that, we can't go back without His consent," Hizashi defended. "We have to plan out everything before we go back. Who do you think is going to send us back?"

"Is that the only way?" Shizune asked in a whisper.

"…" Tomoko stayed quiet and bowed her head.

"Are you saying that if we do this we can save everyone?" Naruto asked, a determined look on his face. He stood up looking right at her. "We can avoid this war."

"And much more, Naruto, and so much more," Tomoko commented staring up at the Uzumaki.

"What are the conditions?" Shino asked, "Why, because if I am going to go through this, I want to know what exactly I am going to go through?"

Tomoko smiled, "The conditions will be explained once you agree. I promise everyone that the only thing that you have to do is make sure that the future is secure."

"Before I agree to anything, can someone explain to my why are they here?" Anko asked pointing at Kabuto and Itachi.

"Kabuto actually wants revenge against Orochimaru and Danzo," Tomoko said.

Everyone stared at the silver haired young man; Kabuto sat up straight and frowned "They both had a hand in the killing of someone very important to me. The main reason I join the snake in the first place was to make sure she stayed safe and not to get her killed."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then they turned to Itachi.

The only people who knew of his past were Naruto and Jiraiya. Itachi let out a tired breath and quickly explained to them the situation behind the Uchiha Massacre.

"And I thought Mist was bloody," Zabuza commented. A few glared at him for that. But then again the root (No pun intended) of the problem started in Konoha.

Slowly rising up, Tomoko looked over the table with a tired look, "If you want time to think about it…"

"Well I don't know about anyone but if what you said is true… then what other choice do we have?" Asuma said, as he played with a cigarette. "I want a better for life her and for…"

He didn't finish as he clench his death stick. He regretted a lot of things, but the one thing he regretted was not being there the birth of his child.

"I want to go back and make it up to Haku," Zabuza said.

"Hey I have a question," Naruto asked. "Is Haku a girl or a boy?"

Everyone's heads dropped on the table. No matter how much he grew up, he was still… Naruto.

"Haku's a girl." Zabuza deadpanned.

"I Knew It!" Naruto said.

"I want to go back to make sure the clan actually makes things right between the main and branch families," Hizashi said. "After I died, I swear that man started walking with an extra leg up his ass."

No one can deny that…

The others added in what they wanted to change about their past.

Gaara rose from his seat and looked at Naruto then at Tomoko, "I believe that everyone is going to agree with the… arrangement."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Smiling at them, Tomoko put on her straw hat again. "Then in that case, you better start planning on what you want to change, he's going to be here in one hour. Oh, you may also want to add the conditions of what exactly you want to have when you all go back. I swear, Lord Shinigami is worse than a determined lawyer when exploiting loopholes."

Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru looked at his dad and said in a serious tone. "Am I really related to her?"

"Unfortunately…"

TBC....


End file.
